


“She's On Her Knees and He Doesn't Know”

by Im_Batman (orphan_account)



Series: Stevie Doesn't Know [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 03:55:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4004911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Im_Batman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy and Bucky have an encounter in the back of a taxi cab.</p>
            </blockquote>





	“She's On Her Knees and He Doesn't Know”

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OhCaptainMyCaptain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhCaptainMyCaptain/gifts).



> To the lovely reader who wanted Peggy's POV explaining why she's cheating on Steve with Bucky, your wish will be granted, soon. Although I might not exactly write it from her perspective b/c once I get comfortable writing from one character's POV, it's a hard habit for me to break.

     The next time Bucky and Peggy fuck it's in the backseat of a taxi, that's parked in a deserted alley.

  
     The whole situation is absolutely _filthy_. Sweat makes their skin stick to the leather interior because that damn heat wave has lasted over a week now and Bucky's beginning to wonder if Hell's finally frozen over. There's limited space behind the driver's seat, so it makes every movement short and curt. Which only frustrates Bucky more than when he started off. It seems to be pissin' Peggy off quite a bit too, because her face is screwed up in annoyance, not pleasure, and she huffs every few minutes, and not because she's outta breath either. The circumstances are really killin' the mood and his boner as well.

  
     Finally, it seems as if Peggy's had enough and shoves Bucky off by his shoulders.

  
She starts fixing herself back up and reaching for the door's handle when Bucky blurts, “Wait! Just - blow me, will ya? And I promise I'll finger fuck ya, how's that sound?”

  
Because he just really wants to get off right now, get lost in ecstasy for a while and forget about his troubles. Forget about his unrequited feelings for his best friend, forget about the hole in his chest in which the war used to fill, forget about his betrayal, and lastly, forget about the euphoric look on Peggy's face when she stepped into his cab after having breakfast with Steve. And _damn_ is Bucky happy for him, relieved that his buddy finally got the girl and now is pursuing his dream of drawing. Though, he can't help but feel like a deadbeat in comparison, because here he is, driving around Brooklyn in this stuffy taxi, sweating his ass off. Then ending his shift late in the evening, only to work all into the night, mindlessly lifting and shipping crates.

  
     As for Peggy, Bucky has no clue where she's staying, what her goals are, what kind of job she's workin' now, nothing. And in that moment he's feels like a real ass for not tryna get to know her better. He should though, because this is Steve's girl and he should make an effort since she's special to him. But with that thought, it only reminds Bucky of what a shitty best friend he is. It almost makes him want to stop, but then when he faces Steve, his insides twist up at the sheer _want_. And there he is again, sneaking around with Peggy, treating her like any other pussy he's ever pursued.

  
     But then she's hitching her skirt up a little, settling onto her knees on the floor board, nestled in between Bucky's legs. Peggy takes his dick into her warm mouth and all rational thought is gone and all air has left his lungs. Yet, the very thoughts he wanted to avoid sneak their way into his mind. Much to his embarrassment, Bucky doesn't last long, pushed over the edge by impure thoughts of Steve's hollowed cheeks and pretty lips wrapped around his cock. Imagining what the top of Steve's head would look like while he eagerly sucks Bucky off and his sinful blue eyes staring up at him through his lashes, he comes with a groan, hands tangled in Peggy's hair.

  
     She sits up to seat herself in Bucky's lap, ready to feel his skilled fingers inside her, when she notices the scathed state of her knees.

  
“Fucking Christ! Are you kidding me?!” She spits furiously.

  
Dread fills his belly, because Steve's going to have questions about how his dame's pretty lil' knees got all red and scraped. The panic and fear of losing his best friend for good, hits Bucky so hard and so abruptly, that for a moment he thinks he might be going into cardiac arrest. She wriggles a bit in the tight space between them, before snatching up her handbag and hopping out the taxi.

  
     She mutters the whole time about, “Havin' to walk like some pretty little housewife, with her purse clutched in front of her, to cover my legs. Like some man's _bitch_.” And, “How fucking _embarrassing_! Walking out of an alley with dirty knees, hopin' someone doesn't see you and know _exactly_ what you've been up to.”

  
Peggy lets out an irritated sigh, rolling her eyes as Bucky gives her an apologetic look.

  
“I could still. . .y'know” He offers, in attempt to remedy the situation.

  
“Not in the mood anymore, Barnes.”

  
     She pivots on her heel, preparing to storm away, when Bucky finds himself tentatively asking, “Hey Carter? Why do you-- _do_ this with me anyways?”

  
Peggy grits her teeth, clearly losing patience for the ex-soldier. “Now's really not the time Bucky.”

  
With that, she marches away.

  
Leaving Bucky to wonder how and when, him and everything else in his life ever got so fucked up in the first place?

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically me vomiting feels, angst, and Stucky into every paragraph.
> 
> This was proofread lightly, and I mean it when I say lightly. So I apologize if at some point it makes zero sense or there are errors of any kind.
> 
> Comment if you liked it!!:)


End file.
